zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Oshus
|gender = Male |homeland = World of the Ocean King |hometown = Mercay Island |kindred = Ciela (adoptive granddaughter) |race = Hylian |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = }} Oshus is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. He is a wise old man who lives on Mercay Island. Oshus is the adoptive "grandpa" of Ciela the fairy and aids Link throughout his quest. Biography At one point prior to the events of the game, Oshus rescued Ciela the fairy, who had washed ashore on Mercay Island, and adopted her as his "granddaughter." Eventually, the hero Link, who had been shipwrecked while searching for the Ghost Ship with Tetra and the pirates, is marooned on that island, and found sprawled on the beach by Ciela who takes him to Oshus's Home. After Link regains consciousness, Oshus advises against a continuing search for the Ghost Ship and Tetra, but hesitantly helps Link out by telling him of the sailor Linebeck and his ship, the S.S. Linebeck. To aid him in his quest for the Ghost Ship, Oshus teaches Link the basics of swordplay, such as the Jump Attack, after Link sneaks into his Storehouse and takes the sword he needs to move about the island freely. To further aid him in his quest to save Tetra (and ultimately, to defeat a much more dangerous threat in the form of the evil phantom Bellum) Oshus also tells Link about the various goals he needs to complete to achieve victory. He tells of the Spirits of Power, Wisdom and Courage and the Pure Metals needed to forge the only weapon that can damage Bellum and the Phantoms; the Phantom Sword. He also reveals the true nature of the titular Phantom Hourglass. Oshus appears on Molida Island after the completion of the third dungeon. He there reveals the true identity of Ciela; she is the Spirit of Courage, one of the Three Spirits. After Link and Ciela conquer the Ghost Ship, they find that Tetra has been turned to stone by Bellum. Here, Oshus reveals a secret of his own; he is in truth the Ocean King, whom Bellum had overcome long ago in pursuit of all the life force he could find. However, Oshus survived Bellum's imprisonment (at the bottom of his own temple) by magically cloning himself, with his other half still trapped within. Oshus also reveals that Ciela had also split herself into two, which resulted in the loss of most of her memory. As a last revelation, he tells a distraught Linebeck that the tales of treasure inside the Ghost Ship were a trap - a myth to draw ill-fated treasure hunters (such as Linebeck) to the ship for Bellum to suck stone dry. After Link and Ciela gather all three Pure Metals, and the blacksmith Zauz forges a blade from them, Oshus melds said blade with the Phantom Hourglass, creating the true Phantom Sword. With this new weaponry, Link travels into the dark depths of the Temple of the Ocean King and confronts Bellum. After the Phantom monster is (apparently) defeated, it starts a chain reaction to bring the ceiling down on Link. Oshus saves Link and Ciela (from being squished by a certain large, stone pillar) by magically teleporting them outside. By this point, Oshus has regained much of his former power, and uses it to restore Tetra back to normal. Soon after, Tetra is abducted by Bellum, whose survival explains why Oshus's power has not yet been fully restored. He accompanies Link, Linebeck, and Ciela in their pursuit of the Ghost Ship, now possessed by Bellum. After the Ghost Ship is no more than so much drift wood, destroyed by Link and his trusty cannon, Bellum launches a surprise attack and causes the mast (which had been left intact, for the most part) to collapse on top of the S.S. Linebeck, with Oshus still inside. After Bellum takes over Linebeck's body, is outwitted by Ciela's time freezing prowess, and is finally defeated by Link, the celebrating heroes are distressed by the loss of Oshus. However, Oshus did not die in the confrontation and appears in his true form -- that of a great white whale. Oshus grants Linebeck his promised one wish; which is not treasure, but to bring back the S.S Linebeck that had been destroyed. As a final gesture, Oshus, now truly the Ocean King, tells Link and his friends that since all of the Sand of Hours has been restored, the Ghost Ship will no longer haunt either the World of the Ocean King or the Great Sea. Link and Tetra are sent back to their world, and as they sail, the Ocean King, along with his retainers, Leaf, Neri, and Ciela, soon disappear into the thickening fog. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends Though Oshus himself does not appear, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule has a Oshus recolor of his standard outfit as an unlockable alternate costume. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass manga Oshus portrays the same roll he plays in game. In the beginning, he shows children on Mercay Island the final battle scene with Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in a story, where Princess Zelda is trapped in a crystal. es:Siwan Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters